A Sort of Fairytale
by Psychi
Summary: A longish drabble inspired from a request for Clex fics involving the theme of grandparents. Clark and Lex grow up and create a life together, but some skeletons don't stay burried.


Title: A Sort of Fairytale

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the WB & DC Comics own all. No profit is being made.

* * *

Once upon time in the not so distant future, Clark and Lex will one day figure out how to get past their issues, how to be somewhat open and honest with each other, and that they've been madly in love with each other for decades. In the heat of the moment one will kiss the other passionately, if only as a means to stop the arguments falling from the other's lips, and then so much of their past will click into perspective, leaving them feeling dazed and a little embarrassed at having not realized their feelings for each other before.

When they tell Chloe, Lois, Martha, Mercy, Hope, Lucas and others in their lives about their new relationship, they'll get varied responses. Some will be amused. Others will be concerned. But mostly, no one will be surprised in the least.

Everyone who really knows them will have been expecting this to happen for years.

Clark will move in with Lex simply because the penthouse is bigger than his place and is pretty convenient for the whole Superman routine. Lois will complain that she's lost her partner to the black void of domesticity. Clark will smile indulgently and understand that it's only jealousy speaking. He'll never have been happier.

They'll have a bit of a honeymoon period. However, since they've known each other for what seems like their entire lives, it will be quite short.

Then their real life together will begin.

They'll hold each other in the middle of the night. They'll fight about who always gets control of the remote and who isn't doing their fair share of chores. They'll laugh until even Clark is breathless and holding his ribs.

In social situations, someone will say something ironic or foolish and Clark's eyes will meet Lex's as they share the same thoughts. They'll start to complete each other's sentences.

And one day, two will become three and three will become four. Lena and Connor will bring whole new adventures to the lives of Lex and Clark. Lex will buy diapers from Walgreen's and Clark will go through parenting books like he once went through apple pies.

They'll marvel at how the children manage to be both incredible combinations of themselves and infinitely unique. Lena and Connor will grow up loved, cherished, and slightly overprotected. New powers will be greeted with excitement and treated not as gifts to be used, but as normal developments. Interests will be nurtured and the children will never really know what it's like to not be able to trust their own family.

Despite having been raised in an almost ideal family, the children will grow up to explore the universe around them and gravitate towards others as children tend to do when they grow up. Lena and Connor will go their separate ways as much as is possible in such a small world.

Much like Jonathan and Clark, Connor will be most comfortable in the middle of nowhere. Except for the company of a select few, he'll seek solitude from the world around him. However Martha's voice will always be inside his head, reminding him that there are others who need his help and driving Connor to follow haltingly in Clark's footsteps.

Lena will seek her destiny and her past and all the secrets that her father's have kept from her. She'll want to know what Lionel was like. She'll search exhaustively in secret for scraps of information on her grandfather that haven't been erased from existence by her parents. She'll find precious little left and construct an ideal in her head far from the truth.

In the middle of the Artic, she'll seek out the Fortress of Solitude, the last remaining stronghold of Kryptonian knowledge. She'll find it and with it, she'll meet yet another grandfather who's been hidden for her entire life. Never having learned that family members can be enemies too, she'll walk into a web she'd never been prepared for.

Lena will fall asleep in the middle of a winter wonderland to the sound of Jor-El's voice telling her about the wonders of Krypton and awake trapped inside of her own body. The nano-bytes inside her bloodstream will have altered her drastically, imprinting a new consciousness upon her mind.

Jor-El will send her out to complete the mission he never could get Kal-El to agree to. The damage she causes will weigh on her conscience for a very long time, and while her parents will once again save the day and regain their daughter, Lena will carry scars all too recognizable to her fathers.

Despite a lingering desire to know something of his birth father, Clark will erase the Jor-El program from the memory banks of the Fortress of Solitude. And having been reminded so harshly of the damage secrets can cause, Lex will tell Lena and Connor absolutely everything he remembers about Lionel, just in case that ghost would decide to reach out from the grave.


End file.
